


of bodies

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Androids, Gen, Identity, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, themes of control and being controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Seth wakes up to his new body, and the unpleasant cause of it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	of bodies

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I’ve been thinking of doing a speculative thing for seth’s story but I feel like mine would be a bit more personal as it deals with being genderless and being controlled in the ways you present
> 
> trigger warning for whatever nonbinaryphobia is called and misgendering, as both are in this fanfic to an extent. MAYYYYYYBE minor trigger warnings for sexual assault when uh, juri nonconsensually strokes seth's hair and is generally creepy towards them
> 
> I do not own sf
> 
> EDIT: after i saw the story mode and notice everyone used they/them for seth except juri (who gendered them as "female", lmao eat SHIT juri), im changing all instances of "he" to "they"

“Wakey-wakey, Seth...”

A throaty, sing-song voice greeted the android as they woke up.

They opened their eyes; the visual processing indicated they were right about who it was —- it was Juri Han.

Seth didn’t know how long they'd been sleeping, but it felt like years. (Could androids sleep?)

They looked at their fingertips; a change seemed to have taken place while they were asleep, apparently. These fingers were mechanical, yes, but they were slender, feminine; not the masculine structure they were used to.

“Juri,” they interrogated, “what happened to my body?”

Not that they were concerned about its appearance; they never were used to their old body, anyway, and inhabiting a body for them is sort of a means to an end. But they got the feeling that something, somewhere in the pit of their stomach, they desired this body as much as they did their previous (which, of course, was very little want of either).

“Oh,” slid out a taunting smile from her throat, “you don’t wanna know what happened while you were left to rot here by M. Bison? You don’t want me to tell you he’s dead?”

“Dead...?” Dead? That’s impossible; M. Bison was going to rule forever. And if they physically died, their soul was still going to be plucked right into Seth’s body anyway. They didn’t exactly want to be the vessel to someone who controlled and cloned him, but, looking at it in a sense, it would give them the control he wanted. Would’ve it?

“Dead?” Seth said, still trying to process what Juri told them, “I thought his spirit was going to come into my body and—“

Juri cackled. “You really thought he was gonna pick you? Hah! Please! He died, and his soul prolly got exploded into a billion tiny pieces with him! And you woke up here, in your new, beautiful body...”

Juri held out her hand, caressing Seth’s new soft hair. They couldn’t tell if they were synthetic fibers, or actual hair, but they felt every inch of it. 

“Yes, when your brain fused with Doll Unit Zero’s body, you became my ideal woman. Supple, large breasts, hair to die for, and best of all, you look just like Chun Li!” Seth was taken aback. This was Juri’s doing?!

“So...you’re the reason I look like this?”

“Of course! Why would I want an ugly Seth? You’re gonna be my doll now, and I want you to be with me forever.”

Seth felt something in them they've only felt a few times before: rage.

The rage when they heard M. Bison tell him they were just a clone.

The rage when they saw Abel, who was everything they weren't.

And now, the rage that they was going to be that insolent brat’s plaything.

“I am not your toy!” Seth screamed, shoving her. Their hands phased, turning dark black and silver.

“Oh, then why were you literally made to be M. Bison’s little clone baby?”

Seth clenched their fist, their rage surging hotter and hotter. “He wanted a new body! I just happened...I just happened to become someone that wasn’t him!”

Juri cackled again. “Then why did S.I.N. create you? To save mankind?”

Seth glared at her, their nostrils flaring. “Because, I was designated the strongest to be the spare!”

“No,” she said, “you were just the easiest to control.”

Tandem. They had to use the Tandem Engine. Quickly, they made a vortex with their stomach, and a swirling ball of energy emitted from them.

“Too slow!” Juri dodged, and Seth ended up hitting a pile of chemicals.

“Damn it!” They cried out, clutching their head.

“With a mistake like that, a naughty girl like you needs to be controlled,” Juri said with a smile, her tongue sticking out.

“I am not a woman!” Seth shouted, something in their head feeling angrier and angrier.

“Oh, missing the days when you were a man? You’re a woman now, if your body has anything to say about it.” Juri giggled at them, as they feel their face grow red hot with anger.

“I was never a woman or a man to begin with!”

Juri narrowed her eyes at them. “Oh, is this your little attempt at forming an identity? That’s rich, coming from an android who’s whole life is being controlled by people.”

“Tandem Engine!” Seth brought the ball of energy towards Juri, and they watched in despair as it missed.

“Because, lemme tell you. You’re never gonna have an identity of your own. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

This was enough. They were tired of listening to her words, and something about them gave them a nagging feeling of rage and emptiness. They decided to forgo the Tandem Engine this time, and——

“Gyaaaaaarrrgh!”

They rammed right into Juri, slamming her into a bookshelf.

“Ngh...” Juri’s on the floor; her skin bruised and her head hurting.

Serves her right, Seth thought.

“Now, I want you to leave this place. I want you to GO.”

Juri grinned up at Seth. “I’ll go. It’s getting late anyway; a girl’s gotta get her beauty sleep, y’know?”

“Leave. Now.”

“Okay, okay. No need to act like you’re on your period, Seth.” Juri got up jingerly, and made a quick escape route.

“And before I go, let me say this: I don’t care what you say you are. Under my rules, under my control, you’re my beautiful doll, and NOTHING will ever change that.”

With that, Juri left.

Seth was alone.

And being alone, Seth thought two things.

One: they will never be a man or a woman, not for anyone, not if they allow it.

And two: they will never let Juri control or define them. 

And that’s a threat.


End file.
